For the purposes of this invention, the term “button” and “buttons” are used herein to describe multi-component assemblies as shown in FIGS. 1, 1A, 1B, and 1C.
A typical button is assembled with a flexible laminate 1, which normally includes a sheet of artwork 3 and a protective transparent film 5, and is overlaid on a domed shell 7 having an annular wall 8. However, it is not necessary that the artwork 3 and transparent film 5 be bonded to each other. The term “laminate” includes artwork and transparent films that are both separated pieces and bonded pieces. The laminate 1 has a skirt portion 11 that overhangs the free edge 13 of the shell wall 8. A formed back 9, which is usually made of steel, is placed against the shell in a manner that tucks the skirt 11 of the laminate around the free edge 13 of the shell wall. The shell wall is crimped around its free edge against an outer frusto-conical wall 15 of the back 9, thereby bending the wall 8 of the shell and assembling the button 17. The finished button 17 has a three dimensional appearance that enhances the visual appeal of the artwork 3.
It will be noticed that the shell wall 8 has become frusto-conical in shape, as is shown at reference numeral 19 in FIG. 1B, and also that the laminate skirt 11 is tucked between the shell wall 19 and the back wall 15. Those two structural features are characteristic of buttons. FIG. 1C shows a typical prior button 18 that is made in a similar fashion with a collet 20 instead of a formed back 9.
Buttons are typically a novelty item, and are known in the art by a variety of names, such as “campaign button” and “pin”. Buttons are limited in their use due to a lack of simple and convenient means for securement to host items, such as zippers, key-chains, clothing, book bags, and luggage, as non-limiting examples. Buttons are typically secured to clothing using a pin 21 on the back side of the button 17, as shown in FIG. 2, or with a bendable metal tab 22 which folds over a lapel or pocket, as shown in FIG. 3.
What is needed is a structure that simply and conveniently fastens to a button, and includes means for attaching the button to a host carrier.